


Blue; In Piper's Eyes

by wpkaverage



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, My First Fanfic, One Shot, Romance, Same-Sex Marriage, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 21:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18432545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wpkaverage/pseuds/wpkaverage
Summary: My first fan-fic I'm ever posting. Second I've tried to write. I take constructive criticizem  so feel free, just ya know, be nice about it. It's a time skip story starting at the first meeting between Blue and Piper. Ending...well, you'll figure it out.





	Blue; In Piper's Eyes

It started innocently enough, trying to help a “wide-eyed” vault dweller get into Diamond City after Mayor McDonough ordered the door be kept closed to keep me out. I learned quickly she was a mother, not just a mother but one on the hunt for her kidnapped son. As sad as that was, and as much as I’d expect to see nothing but grief and anguish in her expression, there was a fierceness, a fire behind her sky blue eyes. Her freckle kissed face, framed by her short, deep, red hair held stead-fast as she pressed McDonough for an answer on who could help her find her son. That’s when I knew I had to hear this story; there was something special about this woman in blue. 

Even though I invited her to do the interview, I honestly didn’t expect it so soon. After about 30 minutes she stopped by on her way back out of Diamond City, said she was going to go look for Nick after his assistant told her he was missing. My hunch was right, I found out. This vault dweller, Jane Kelly, wasn’t only a vault dweller, but an original one! This attractive red head was over 200 years old, and lived in the world whose ruins ours are built upon. In the interview she spoke of hope; hope for finding lost loved ones, and hope for the future of this new world she found herself thrust into.  


After the interview I convinced her to sit and have a chat, off the record while I typed up the article. As we chatted I learned a few more things about her, like she was married, dead giveaway should have been that shiny gold ring on her left hand I guess, but I also learned her husband was murdered. I also learned that despite how good she looked, her child was still just a baby. Before the war she was something called a “lawyer”, which she tells me was someone who would argue for justice in a place called a “court room” that would decide if someone went to jail. She said there were other types of cases, besides criminal, but there was always another time to talk about those things. Someone who fought to get the bad guys locked up, using words instead of weapons, that is what she was, and I think that’s amazing. 

She also told me about her husband, Nate Kelly, who was a soldier. He fought in the Great War, was a fairly good rank too according to her, until he was discharged for an injury to his leg. He taught her how to shoot, how to survive off the land, the basics of what he learned in the military. It seems like before the bombs fell, everyone was preparing in case it happened. Turns out it came in handy so far. Blue, that’s what I’ve taken to calling Jane since I first saw that tight vault suit she wore, told me she killed someone for the first time right after she thawed out. Raiders were attacking the last of the Minute Men, and she came to the rescue. I think the only reason she hasn’t broken down, despite her shaking ever so slightly, was the laser focus she had on finding her son.  


After finishing up the article I offered to take off with her to find Nick, and thankfully she took me up on it. For some reason I can’t help but worry about this pre-war woman wondering the wastes and fighting baddies on her own. It’s a good thing she has that pip-boy, I’m not sure how it works but it seems to be able to do everything. Before heading out of the city Blue put on some leather armor over her vault suit, and I noticed on her pip-boy that it put some sort of protection value on it. One of these days I’ll have to see about getting one. Maybe I can even write articles on it. Rescuing Nick Valentine didn’t take too long, though amateurish, Blue was like a whirlwind cutting though this fake vault in the subway system. After we got back to Diamond City and to Valentine’s Detective Agency, I learned a few more things about Blue. I learned she had to watch her husband get murdered in front of her by someone named Kellogg, her baby ripped from his arms while she beat on the pod window. We both learned she was seemingly refrozen, only to be re-thawed later than she thought. 

It’s been months since I first met Blue, we’ve been traveling for weeks on and off, she always gives me time to get home and be with Nat, and write the paper. It’s something I’ve come to love about her. I’ve also realized I was in love with her sometime along the way. From giving me time to be with Nat, even though she’s on a mission to find her son, to extending a hand to strangers in need without ever asking for a reward, she always seems so strong and kind. She went from being a freshly thawed pre-war vault dweller to becoming the fiery haired general of the Minute Men, and “Charmer”, an agent of the Railroad. I’ve watched her through all of it, the strong smile she gives to those she helps to the quiet sobs for her lost loved ones and life from before the war in the middle of the night, I’ve come to love all of it. Even the way she can open a lock with a bobby pin, like the two she always keeps in her hair pinned behind her left ear. I still remember when I talked to her about my fears about Nat turning out like me, and the confidence she gave me to deal with the situation. I have to let her know my feelings soon, even if it doesn’t end how I hope. 

After the Minute Men took back the castle there was a huge party, everyone from new recruits to old veterans, coming to drink and be merry with their General after her monumental achievement. Even some Railroad agents came to celebrate; of course they had to try their best to not call her “Charmer” after getting a few drinks in. It wasn’t until deep into the night, after midnight, that Blue got the chance to sneak away on top of the old castle walls, sitting on the edge overlooking the water. After I sat down with her she told me it was called the Atlantic Ocean. Not many people used its name nowadays, so it wasn’t something a lot of people knew. Waves broke on the shore, and bugs were chirping somewhere off in the distance with the sounds of the part going on behind us. It felt like the right time, so I gave it a shot. “Hey Blue,” the words came out hesitantly with a slight stutter, “I got something I wanna tell ya’. I’m not quite sure how to say this, but I think I love you. I know it hasn’t been long since you lost your husband, and I know you’re still looking for your son, but I don’t think I can hold it in any long. I think it started when I first saw you, and I felt this little spark…and over time it just kind of grew into this uncontrollable feeling that makes my heart race and stomach flutter. I’m sorry if I just keep going on like this bu-..” and I was cut off. Her hand came to rest on top of mine so gently it took my breath away. The sea air blew her deep red hair across her face lightly, it’s been getting longer lately, and her bright blue eyes seemed to look right through me. My voice caught in my throat, fear that maybe I should have kept my mouth shut, but then there was her smile. That smile, the kind that could light up a room, set my heart aflutter, and put me at ease all at the same time. The kind of smile she rarely showed since the first time I met her, reasonably so I’ll admit. “Piper, when I lost my husband I thought that was it, that I’d never find love again. When I first entered into the wastes, I thought that was proof that my world was over, and it was a sign…but then I met you. Sure, I have friends I never thought I’d meet like Cait and Nick and the rest of the gang. But, maybe it’s because of everything that’s happened, but I can’t see myself without you anymore Piper. And I think Nate would want me to be happy…so basically what I’m trying to say is that I love you too.” Then she kissed me, and the whole world melted away. The sounds of the party seemed to vanish, the waves crashing on the shore felt as though they quieted down just for this moment, and the bugs stopped their songs. I felt her fingers push my hair behind my ear as our lips slowly began to part, her smile a little different now, more beautiful and loving. That became the first night we made love, and I refused to let go of her until the morning. 

The assault on the Institute was closing in fast. Blue decided to go forward with it as Charmer, instead of General of the Minutemen. That meant doing it with the Railroad, and also working undercover in the Institute. The first time Blue came back from the inside, something seemed broken inside of her. That night when we laid down to sleep in the refurnished “Home Plate” that she bought almost a year ago, she had gotten up after thinking I was asleep. She sat at a desk downstairs, listening to this holodisk she always kept on her. She would occasionally sneak off to listen to it, and I never wanted to pry and find out what was on it, but this time I managed to overhear it. The gurgling of a baby, a male’s voice saying “Hi Honey!”, it was recorded for her before the bombs fell, by her husband. I could tell the gentle sobs were about to start again, after so long of being able to sleep properly again, so I went downstairs. My arms found their way around her neck from behind, resting on her chest as I pulled her into a tight embrace from behind. “Wanna talk about what happened in there Blue?” I asked, not really expecting an answer.  


“I found him, Piper. I found Shaun.” She said it, but the tone in her voice almost makes it seem like the words themselves were poison. “All this time…I thought I had been frozen an extra ten years…but it was really an extra sixty. My baby… my son is a monster Piper… he is the director of the Institute… And I have to pretend to be okay with that.” Her last words came out choked, accompanied by tears as she turned in her chair and threw her arms around my waist. It broke my heart, ever since the day I met her a little more than a year ago, she never once had given up home, but now it seems to have drained from her eyes completely. 

Blue’s missions for the Institute seemed more dangerous than I originally thought; the number of scars, bruises, scrapes, and burns seems to have increased lately. News even came that the raiders who had taken over Libertalia have been wiped out. But she says it’s almost time and that they are going to be “busting out” a lot of synths during the final assault on the Institute, and she just has to gather up enough weapons and ammo to arm some of the escapees. She seems so on edge, but at least she seems to relax after our nights together. “Hey Blue?” I gently squeezed her hand as we lay under the covers in Home Plate, the sunrise leaking in through the small holes in the metal walls. “When you go for that “final assault” on the Institute, I want to be there for you. Think the Railroad would let me come with you?” There was something about this moment, the thin rays of light cascading over her body as the thin blanket lies over her naked body, and her bright blue eyes looking into mine took my breath away. “Of course…I’ll need you there Piper, but before we go, there’s something you need to know. They made a… a fake Shaun. A synth version of him as a child, I’m not sure… I’m not sure I’ll be able to handle it if I see that thing again… I don’t want you to think less of me if something happens.” Fear, that was the look that came over the Blue I love so much. “I could never think less of your Blue, not in a million years.”

The assault was chaos. Blue lead the charge with the Railroad and synth escapees through the institute, killing coursers and gen 1 and 2s, along with scientists that put up a fight until we finally reached the directors room; Shaun’s room. As we walked in slowly Blue was quiet, pushing her pistol into its holster as she approached the bed where an old man was laying. As she began talking to him I learned it was Shaun, and that he was dying. I could hear Blue holding back her tears, asking if there was anything she could do while he fired back with anger about her decision to “undo all of his hard work”. She apologized, convinced him to give her the code to his terminal and the alarm, telling him one last time she loved him before going to the terminal and beginning to type. Standing next to Shaun I had to take this opportunity to ask him something, “Do you really not love her at all? Even after all she’s done to find you, your own mother?” But he didn’t seem phased as he answered, “The Institute was my life, from as long as I could remember. But she is destroying all of that now, in a misguided attempt to save these machines. But I know about you, how you and my mother are in love, that paper you run in Diamond City with your sister. How could you understand any of what goes on here?” Before I could answer an alarm blared, giving an evacuation notice to everyone inside the Institute, giving all the families inside a chance to escape. 

Quickly after that Blue made her way down to the reactor and armed the bomb, prompting a quick escape towards the teleporter where the Synths and Railroad agents were waiting. Just as Tinker Tom was getting ready to send us off, he stopped us. Told Blue there was a child there claiming to be her son. And there it was, the stone face she put on as her heart broke in a million pieces on the inside. She reached back and squeezed my hand tight as she told Tinker Tom it wasn’t her son, that her son was dead. We both asked her if she was sure, and she did her best to nod without bursting into tears and breaking down. A bit of relief showed on her face when Tinker Tom said he would make sure the boy was sent somewhere he’d be taken care of. And then in a bright flash of blue we appeared on a high rise roof somewhere in the middle of Boston with Desdemona and some other agents. Blue walked over to the edge, a button waiting for her. It was a long few moments before she pressed it down, and then there was an explosion. All of the old CIT ruins disappeared in a moment as dust and debris blew through the city, the nuclear explosion a reminder of the past.  


The following weeks were tough, Blue seemed to withdraw from everything around her, staying inside Home Plate more often than not, only occasionally walking around during the cold dark nights. I’m not sure what I can do for her, so I often hold her when I have the chance. I bring Nat over as well, which seems to help her, it reminds her that she has a family now too. This went on for one month, then two, until suddenly on the third month I got a knock on my door in the middle of the night, a soft knock, deliberate and timed to when I would just be going up the stairs to sleep. Opening the door I saw her, make up done, now long dark red hair tied back, bangs parted with those two hair pins and her bright blue eyes looking the two inches up into mine as she smiled bashfully. “Come with me?” It was a simple request, but for some reason it tied my stomach in knots and sent my heart racing, a little nod was all I could muster as she took my hand and led me through the dark streets and up into the stands over the old scoreboard. 

“Piper, I’ve been thinking about this for a while now, since before the assault. And lately with you being there for me, and Nat, and how much I love you… I wanted to ask you something important.” Blue looked scared, and nervous, but so beautiful in the moonlight. She was toying with something in her palm, but I couldn’t quite figure out what it was. I nodded along with her a little, trying to find words to give her an answer but nothing seemed to come out. “I know maybe it is a little weird, to offer this to you…but there aren’t exactly many jewelry stores around anymore, and wedding rings don’t seem to be important to people anymore, but they are to me, and I’m sure he’d be okay with it. So um… what I’m trying to say is… Will you marry me?” Blue was on one knee, holding the resized golden ring that used to belong to her husband up. You could tell the inside had been hand engraved with PW and JK in a heart, and I think she did that herself. I couldn’t stop the tears, my hand shaking as it took the ring before I began blurting out yes over and over, holding onto her tightly while looking at the shiny gold band on my left ring finger. 

The ceremony was in Sanctuary Hills under the large tree, all of their companions and close friends were there, Nat spreading flowers around and some Railroad agent taking pictures for them. The Minute Men and Railroad provided security for the wedding, while the pastor from the Diamond City chapel came to officiate. The air was crisp and nipped at my face; the beautiful white dress that was made for me was made by Becky Fallon. She made Blue’s dress too but Blue refused to let me see it before today. An old holodisk was pushed into a player and some wedding song began to play, it took Blue days to find it in a heap of holodisks in some old music store, but it was worth it to see the smile on her face. Just as my impatience was starting to get the best of me, the breath was stolen from my lungs. As the leaves fell from the tree, down the small path I saw her, Blue wearing the most beautiful white dress that hugged all of her curves and a blue tying her deep red hair up as she is escorted down the aisle by Hancock. “Blue…you look breath taking… I could write a year’s worth of articles on it alone.” She giggled, Blue giggled and I felt like my heart would explode. I thought it really had when I heard her say “I do”, and again when we kissed. Hearing all our friends whooping and whistling was embarrassing, but Blue just smiled and squeezed me tighter. 

It’s been a couple years since our wedding; Publick Occurrences was converted into just an office and me and Nat moved into Home Plate. Mine and Blue’s wedding photo was put in a frame next to our bed, which has gotten a lot more use since we moved here permanently. Sometimes I find Blue on the roof, staring off into the distance lost in thought, thinking about what came before and what she lost. But she always gives me that smile, the one that melts my heart every time I see it. And I couldn’t imagine my life without her anymore.


End file.
